Roses
by FluffysGirl229
Summary: Naraku is In love, its the last battle. Death is around. Whats going on? Its good I promise. One-shot Please read?


**Roses-**  
  
Note from fluffy- I dont own Inuyasha.......Wish I did though....  
  
Naraku traveled through Inuyasha's forest. He hated the sun, but for right now he needed to be out here. He was hoping to kill the wench Kikyo. Her presence was all that haunted his mind. She was always in his thoughts. Always near. It sickened him, he needed to put an end to her.  
  
He walked into a small clearing, and paused. He could sense the girl in his view. She was just standing there, staring at him. Her look was almost as if she didnt see him at all. She was godessly beautiful. She had long brown hair pulled into a japaneese style. Even then it reached to her ankles. Her eyes were swirls of silver and gold. She was wearing a simple blue kimono, and she looked well groomed. Her lips were blue and her nails were aswell.   
  
"Women do you not see me?" He asked, when she did not cower in fear.   
  
"Naruto is that you?" she asked walking forward.   
  
Suddenly her hand went to his face. Yes it was really Naraku. He didnt even wear his baboon pelt, he had no need. Inuaysha and his group were miles away, and his newest lair was located in the woods. "Thats not you Naruto. Who are you?" the woman asked.   
  
"I am Naraku. One to be feared wench!" He smacked her hand away from his face.   
  
"Oh yes. I know of you. You bring death where ever you go." she said without fear.   
  
"you do not fear me? Why not?" He asked.   
  
"I am blind. I fear no one, I cannot see." She spoke sitting.   
  
"Sit with me." she said patting the empty place beside her.   
  
Naraku debated on killing the human now or later. Something in him made him sit. "Very well. "   
  
They had begun to talk. "So what is your name?" He asked.   
  
"Justice. " She replied with a smile.   
  
Oddly enough, that one thing was what people said he deserved or what they wanted. Justice. The law of the land. not that the lords Sesshoumaru or Kouga should ever do anything about him. He was to powerful for that.  
  
After it had begun to get dark he stood. He didnt feel like killing today. She grabbed onto his pant leg. "What?" He asked.  
  
"Will you walk me to my village?" she asked.   
  
there was a certain pleading in her swirly eyes. "I will not. I do not wish to get you hurt. " as soon as the words left his mouth he growled.   
  
He was getting soft. This woman was making him soft. She stood, but he pushed her down again. Jumping high into the night sky. He dissapeared. Never again. He rushed into his lair. "Kanna!" He screamed out.  
  
Kanna floated into the room. "Yes master?" she asked.  
  
"Bring a human to me."   
  
Kanna's eyes widened, this meant there would be death tonight. "What are you just standing there for!" He screamed throwing a dagger where she had once been standing.   
  
Ten minutes later Kanna came into view. She held Justice in her hands. "Roses..." naraku spoke from his room.   
  
He had the greatest urge to kill, and Kanna had brought him Justice. "Damn!" He screamed.   
  
Kanna locked the human in the dungeon and dissapeared. Naraku opened the door. He could smell her tears, and her scent. Roses. She didnt know where she was and must be scared. His heart skipped a beat when he saw her. Wait heart? wasnt there supposed to be a black hole in that spot?   
  
She smelled like roses. Like the ones he liked. The black ones. He walked to her. She looked up to him. "the shadows changed. Who are you?" she asked.  
  
This girl now plagued his thoughts. She would make him soft, and then he wouldnt want to kill Inuyasha, and he wouldnt want to take over the world. "You smell like roses. Justice. It is I Naraku." She smiled.   
  
"Naraku, I thought I was going to die..." He interupted her.   
  
"You smell like roses." She was in shock. What was he talking about?  
  
He unlocked her chains. He had to eliminate her. Moving fast around the room, he watched as she stood. She looked around. "The shadows keep changing. You're toying with me. Why?"   
  
Suddenly he grabbed her. "You are like kikyo. You plague my mind. I think this Naraku. Not Onigumo, but Naraku...Loves you. My beloved. you do smell of roses."   
  
She fell to her knees. She didnt know what happened, but in her heart was a great pain. Her eyes turned black, and they were blank. "nar.." she tried to whisper, but fell.   
  
Naraku cleaned his hands of blood. "Roses smell so sweet." He whispered to himself.   
  
"Kagura!" He called for his spawn.   
  
She appeared in front of him. "Yes?"   
  
"Bring me....Roses....of all kind." He turned and walked into his room.   
  
The request was odd, but she did as she was told. Kanna cleaned the dead body.  
  
That night he raged against Inuyasha. "die!" Kikyo and Kagome called together as they fired arrows, but as he watched her betray him. Onigumo felt the same as him. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru attacked him. He couldnt handle it.   
  
Suddenly the Shikon no tama didnt matter anymore. Nothing but her mattered.   
  
Because in his newest lair, at his last fight with Inuyasha. Before Kikyo turned on him, before he died. His room was filled with roses. That kept living. They smelled like Justice. the purified arrow hit him in his chest. "Justice!" He called out.   
  
Falling the last thing he smelt were roses, the last thing he thought were roses, and the last thing he saw...was Justice. Oh how he loved her. Roses...smelt so...good.  
  
END  
  
Fluffy- I hoped you liked it. It made even me cry, and think. Please review. 


End file.
